RSV La sonrisa de tus labios
by Rainie de Forest
Summary: Los trenes de la vida solo pasan una vez y, los valientes, son quienes se arriesgan y se atreven a cogerlos.


**¡Hola!  
Como ya avisé en mi Tumblr (dirección en mi perfil), una amiga me propuso un reto y como añadió la frase "No tienes ovarios a..." (que no es más que una variante a "No tienes huevos a..."), pues... Me vi en la obligación de hacerlo x'D  
Así que bueno, 14 historias para el 14 de Febrero... Creo que es lo máximo que he llegado a escribir en mi vida x'D  
Mi cabeza está hecha puré de patatas x'D  
Madre mía...  
Pues nada, que espero que os guste. Toda esta colección tendrá al principio las siglas RSV (Reto San Valentín)  
Y aquí lo dejo.  
1 besito muy grande ;D  
Ciao~~  
********P.D: Las palabras clave con las que escribir han sido (elegidas al azar): Librería, Gerberas, Corbata, Beso en la mano**  


* * *

Todos los días; hiciera sol, lloviera, nevara o hubiese algún desastre natural, a las tres y media de la tarde, salía de mi casa hacia el mismo lugar desde hacía cinco años. Cuando todos los demás negocios cerraban por la hora de comer, yo andaba por las calles disfrutando de la soledad y del silencio que se respiraba en el pequeño pueblo.

En esta ocasión, el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, en medio de aquel océano celeste cristalino que les cubría. Hacía calor, pero eso no me haría cambiar mi modo de vestir. Jamás. Nunca. Camisa, corbata, jersey y pantalones vaqueros. Sin contar con mis gafas de pasta algo gruesa y mi estilismo, que muchas mujeres compararon con el de un nerd, un empollón, un freak, alguien con el que difícilmente saldrían. Cuando giré la calle tuve que entrecerrar los ojos por culpa del sol, que le daba directamente en los cristales de las gafas, deslumbrándome por un momento y haciendo que mi rostro se contrajera con una horrible y fea mueca de incomodidad. Pero aquella sensación no duró demasiado, por suerte. Pronto, antes de que me diera cuenta, había llegado a mi destino.

La pequeña librería del pueblo.

Tragué saliva mientras respiro hondo y entré, haciendo que la fricción de la puerta diera en la campanilla que colgaba del dintel y esta resonase por todo el local.

–Bienvenido –contestó una voz femenina suavemente desde el otro lado del mostrador.  
–H-hola –respondí inclinando ligeramente la cabeza para no mirar a la mujer muy detenidamente. Me daba vergüenza.

Allí estaba ella. La razón por la que iba a la librería todos los días, a la misma hora, desde hacía cinco años. Yekaterina Braginski, a la que todos llamaban Katyusha. Un pequeño sol atrapado en aquellas frías paredes. Era preciosa y hoy, lo estaba todavía más. Eduard caminó entre las estanterías buscando algún libro de novela negra, disimulando más bien, observando los movimientos de la mujer.

Escribía en una libreta que tenía abierta encima del mostrador de madera oscura y brillante. Se inclinaba ligeramente haciendo que sus hermosos ojos azules quedaran ocultos brevemente por el flequillo. Aparté la mirada en cuanto entró otra persona en el local que hizo que ella alzara la vista.

Comenzó a hablar con el hombre que había entrado y Eduard sintió cómo la sangre de su cuerpo comenzaba a hervir. Veía como Yekaterina reía alegremente con el desconocido, se pasaba algún mechón de su cabello corto detrás de la oreja, entrecerraba los ojos o bajaba la mirada mientras la sonrisa más bella y brillante decoraba su rostro. ¿Sería su novio? No sería raro que una persona tan encantadora y bella como Yekaterina estuviera con alguien. De hecho, sería raro si no lo estuviera.

Eduard bajó la mirada y cogió uno de los libros, el primero que tuvo a mano, sin mirar ni si quiera el título. Se colocó las gafas con un rápido movimiento de muñeca y caminó hasta el mostrador.

–Me… Me llevo este –contestó poniendo el libro sobre la superficie de madera.

Yekaterina me sonrió amablemente y comenzó a hacer las acciones propias de la venta. El hombre a su lado la seguía mirando con una sonrisa en la cara.

–Entonces, ¿qué me dices? ¿Salimos esta noche? –preguntó déspotamente–. Hago un cordero que es para chuparse los dedos, y mira que está mal que yo lo diga.  
–Aquí tienes –dijo mirándome haciendo que le entregara el dinero, provocando que nuestras manos se juntasen y me sonrojase. Ella solo bajó la mirada y contestó al otro hombre—. Es muy amable de su parte…

Pero no escuché lo que le contestó ella. Salí de la tienda y caminé de vuelta a casa. Apretaba el libro fuertemente contra mi pecho, el cual me dolía. ¿Por qué? ¿Era porque Yekaterina saldría aquella noche con ese hombre? Saqué el móvil y miré el día. Catorce de Febrero, San Valentín. Agaché la cabeza y bufé. Acababa de perder la oportunidad de mi vida aunque, ¿no me había repetido yo eso durante todos los días desde que comencé a ir a la librería?

Casualmente, pasé cerca de una tienda de electrodomésticos donde tenían en el escaparate un montón de televisores, todos ellos con la misma película. Una película de amor, en las que todo era posible. Y sabía que a las chicas les gustaba eso. No sé de donde salió semejante idea, pero pasé por una floristería y compré un ramo de Gerberas azules, para después salir corriendo hacia la librería nuevamente.

Cuando llegué, ella seguía acompañada del hombre. Suspiré, cogí aire y reuní todo el valor que pude para volver a entrar. La campanilla volvió a sonar y Yekaterina alzó la mirada sorprendida mientras sonreía.

—¡Buenas! —contestó alegremente.  
—B-buenas —respondí antes de caminar torpe y rectamente hacia el mostrador. Alcé la mirada y saqué el ramo de gerbenas, poniéndolo cerca de su rostro—. E-esto es para usted.

Yekaterina miró las flores sorprendida y las tomó entre sus manos con delicadeza. Escuché la risa del extraño.

—¡Qué enternecedor! —murmuró despectivamente—. Aunque, ya podías haberle regalado unas flores más bonitas. Unas rosas rojas que…  
—Me encantan —susurró la rubia oliendo las flores ligeramente—. Son preciosas. Muchísimas gracias —dijo saliendo de detrás del mostrador y dándome un beso en la mejillas.

Me ruboricé sintiendo mis mejillas arder.

—¿S-saldrías conmigo esta noche o cualquier otro día? I-iríamos a dónde quisieras —contesté nerviosamente.

El extraño soltó una carcajada cruel y puso su mano sobre mi hombro.

—No te molestes. Si no ha querido salir conmigo, ¿qué te hace pensar que saldrá…?  
—Claro, ¿me recoges cuando termine de trabajar? —dijo ella sonrojada y sonriendo.

Ojalá jamás perdiera esa sonrisa. Ya me encargaría yo de evitar semejante desgracia.

—Hasta esta noche, princesa —dije tomando su mano y besándola levemente.

* * *

**¡Ya está!  
¿Os ha gustado?  
Espero que sí...  
Compadecéos de mí y dejarme algo... Para que el sufrimiento de mi cerebro no haya sido en vano.  
Reviews, Sugerencias, Cartas Bomba, Amenazas de Muerte, Pasta, Gatitos, Vodka, Salmiakki, Girasoles, Peluches lindos, Tomates, Scones, Hamburguesas, Helado... Lo que queráis... Como si me queréis dejar algún regalo más grande *cofpersonajecof* en la puerta de mi casa para mi disfrute personal (?)**


End file.
